Dawn Colored Death
by DevilsCourt
Summary: He was always there, even if you couldn't see him. His power outmatched all, but that was not the point. He was handsome, but to a monster, that didn't matter. He was from another world, but no one knew. He has a throne that sits next to the King of the Undead, and the monster is not bothered. His name? Only he knows...
1. Life of Immortals

His red coat fluttered as he put it on the throne of his lair. His orange tinted sunglasses lay forgotten on the stand, his red, wide-brimmed hat sitting on top of it. He sighed uncharacteristically, his sunset red eyes glowing in the darkness. His old friend was waiting, and that would not do.

He walked out of his dungeon, passing many soldiers, who quickly got out of his way. The halls of the mansion sang to him and the shadows licked at his boots. He smelled of blood and gunpowder, leaving the smell behind as he walked out if Hellsing's doors. He smelled of war, something his master had pointed out.

He walked to the edge of the forest, stopping at the very edge. An odd feeling swished over him, the smell of death and fear circling him. He let the swirling energy look over him, and he slowly rubbed his own energy against it, telling it he was a friend.

The feeling left, and Alucard took that as a sign to enter. He only gave his respect to a select few, and this being has been his long-time friend. Normally, he would use the shadows to travel, let the darkness take him where he wanted to go, but not now.

No, not for this meeting. He found it a form of disrespect, and that did not sit well with him. If he startled him, Alucard thought, he would _kill_ him.

Approaching a clearing, Alucard looked around finding him in the same place he always did. In the middle of the clearing was a large, flat rock. Sitting on the large rock, looking at the stars that shone through the trillions of miles that separated this planet from them, was Death.

Death was an odd being. He had orange hair, so bright you could blend it with the sunrise. His eyes were a deep, knowing, flat amber. He had on a large, black cloak, the hood laying, unused, on his shoulders. Next to him was a katana of sorts. Alucard avoided the blade, even his demons screaming to be wary.

Death turned his head, only slightly, to acknowledge his presence, letting Alucard come closer. It was an odd relationship, the two death bringers, but no one questioned. It was on nights like this that his master never called, knowing subconsciously that he was to be left alone.

Alucard sat to the left of his old friend. Though Alucard could say they were friends, he had never once heard him speak. They never truly spoke, only basked in each other's presence, reading each other in an unnatural way.

The No-Life King stared at the stars, simply gazing. His years and tiredness rolled off him, and he felt an aura wrap around him, almost comfortingly. No, that was wrong. _Understanding_ , that was it. The Reaper knew his strife, and he didn't mind the aura surrounding him. Then it turned harsh, cold, and threatening.

Alucard spread his senses, only to find his master at the beginning of the forest. He quickly asked for forgiveness, trying to sooth the angry man. Death rolled his amber eyes toward him lazily, as if asking.

"My master seems to have become curious," Alucard's baratone rumbled. Slowly, the aura turned into more of a curious and analyzing feeling. ' _Please, Master, stay still._ '

 **0oo00oo0**

Integra Hellsing stayed perfectly still. She was at the edge of the forest behind her home, following Alucard. He had been wandering around every waxing-crescent moon, and her curiosity got the better of her.

The feeling of dread and death soared throughout her body, like she was being preyed on. She waited, then the aura turned curious, lapping at her interestedly. It lulled her, pulling her into the forest, telling her it was safe.

She the felt a familiar energy, the one of her resident vampire, confirming the safety. She followed the feeling, arriving at a clearing. On the flat rock in the middle was her vampire, missing his red accessories. His long, black hair flowed freely, his red eyes unveiled. A man sat next to him, gazing up at the stars much like Alucard was.

He pulled her to him, an unseeable force nudging her. Alucard did nothing to stop it, so she let it guide her to the man. He was old, his aura speaking volumes. ' _Vampire?_ ' Integra thought, but the word didn't fit the man. No, he was more than that.

The stranger turned to her, his eyes shining in curiosity. Their depth only added to his age, though his face proclaimed an age closer to his early twenties at most.

"Master," Alucard acknowledged. She looked at him, then stood in front of the otherworldly being in his company. He summoned her closer with a finger, and she took two steps forward, getting into touching range of the man. She knelt, looking up at him. He slowly rose his hands to her face, as if not to startle her, and cupped her face with his hands.

They were smooth, yet they felt ruff and weathered at the same time. His tanned skin was cold, sending a chill through her.

' _What an amazing creature,_ ' Integra awed. The man flicked his eyes at the vampire next to him, who was staring at them, as if waiting for something. The look must have been his que, for the vampire spoke.

"Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing," Alucard explained. The being tipped his head at her last name. "Yes, Van Hellsing is her ancestor."

"Is he using telepathy?" Integra asked, her own eyes still on the man before her.

"No. He has never spoken to me."

Those few words stuned her. He knew what this powerful being wanted without speech. How long had they known each other?

"A very long time, Countess."

When he was the count?

"For this being is Death."

Integra shuttered. The man touching her with ice-cold hands was Death. He wrapped a consoling energy around her, informing her that he was no threat as of yet. It wasn't her time. He rubbed his thumbs over her cheekbones, going in soothing circles.

She sighed, and the tenseness slowly easing out of her. She straitened her shoulders and back, sitting tall. He smiled, ever so slightly, a mere tug of the lips.

He uncupped her right cheek, motioning Alucard forward. Said vampire stood and the knelt by Integra. His cheek cupped much like his master's, he leaned into it slightly. A low rumbling came from his throat, sounding much like a cat.

The hand on Integra's face left, finding a new place in Alucard's inky locks. He pet the vampire, almost lovingly. Alucard continued to purr, leaning into the hands.

" _Your days seem endless, don't they, Count_ _Vladimir_ _?_ " a soft tenor left Death's lips, surprising the both of them. " _For only man can kill a monster such as us._ "

"Your words are sadly true, Death. You find men in no plenty numbers. There is but one worthy of my head, to let you claim my immortal soul and send it to the pits of Hell," Alucard sighed.

" _Claim your soul, old friend? What of the thousands you have kept out of my reach?_ " Death asked, his voice a bit warmer. " _And what of your countess? Do you offer her as willingly as yourself?_ "

Integra watched, wanting to truly to know the answer. "I will keep my Iron Maiden as far away from your clutches as possible," Alucard almost growled.

Death's face lit up.

" _T ake good care of him, Countess __Hellsing_ _. I want my friend in one piece when I come for him._ "

 **-1 Month-**

The moon was beautiful, she couldn't help but think. It reminded her oddly of the being her had met not a month ago.

"What is on your mind, Sir?"

She turned to her most trusted friend, her butler, her stone when it was needed.

He had black hair, though the gray on either side spoke his age, pulled back in a low ponytail. He had a wrinkled face, weathered by the years. He had on a monocle, finishing off his butler attire of a black vest and slacks, white undershirt, and black, polished shoes and tie. White gloves stood in substitution of the black, finger-less gloves of old.

"Simply the circle of life, Walter. Pacifically the end of it," she sighed. He looked at her questioningly, thinking it had something to do with the hellish creature beneath their feet. She swished him away, wanting a word in private, which he bowed and granted. She whispered his name, though she knew he would hear. He swept into the room, no sound warning mortals of the danger he posed.

His orange glasses were not on his nose, though she rarely seen them when it was only the two of them. His wide brimmed hat was sitting on his head, shadowing his face. His large, red coat hung over a black vest and slacks, his white undershirt collared by a loosely tied red ribbon. His large boots were silent as he walked through the wall to her.

"You called, Master?" his deep baritone echoed.

"Alucard, when will he be back?" Integra asked brashly, boldly even.

"Do not get caught by his snares, Master. The beauty of Death is what lures the soul to him," Alucard warned. His words were true. She felt almost insnared by this being, and she loved and hated it. Had the Iron Maiden cracked? No, her soul was simply confused. "He will come tomorrow, when the waxing-crescent is at its brightest."

"Do you ever see him during you missions?" Sir Hellsing asked, truly curious. Is that how they met, on a death ridden battlefield?

"He hides himself from human sight, but he's there, waiting, the Moon Slayer strapped to his hip."

"Moon Slayer? The sword that was sitting on the rock?" Integra asked, getting a nod and a shiver from the great vampire king. Was the blade that deadly to even him who had escaped death oh so many times? "Something much like his scythe, then."

"Its name was only a whisper on the wind, but if you listen, you will hear it speak soothing words to the soul," Alucard recited, as if he had said it a thousand times.

"If your visit is tomorrow, you will have to hurry now and go to Cheddar and solve a vampire problem at the local church," Integra ordered, her voice firm. As soon as the order was given, he bowed and evaporated.

 **0oo00oo0**

He slowly closed his eyes, letting the familiar feeling of a predator on the hunt tug at his chest. Alucard was on another of his midnight strolls. Slowly getting to his feet from the roof he had perched on, Death silently disappeared.

 **0oo00oo0**

He sat on the rooftop of a church, watching the slaughter of the brainless, zombie-like creatures bellow him. There was a soft whisper was in his ear, his lifelong friend cooing in his head. Death watched the man in red blow holes in each of their heads with never-failing accuracy.

He watched as the souls thanked him, thought the vampire could not hear them. They thank the wrong person, truly. Slowly, the breathy words in his ears became a bit louder. Zangetsu drew the souls to him and Death only watched as they disappeared in pale, blue sparks.

Deep topaz met a bright, malicious red. The subtle meeting was graced with simple nods, then the two headed into the church, the orange haired man invisible to all others. What made them so special as they stalked?

The smell of _war_ and _death_ that floated all around them, warding all those with sense and not to run.

A priest stood in front of the alter, a woman in his hold. Her blond hair short and framing her round face. Large, startling blue eyes were wide with fright, her emotions spreading across them. She had on a navy blue police uniform, her holster empty and her radio absent, leaving her with nothing.

The vampire behind her smirking arrogantly. The 'priest' started to ramble, causing Alucard's infamous boredom. Death almost laughed at him, but he just shook his head.

"Police Girl, are you a virgin?"

The question caught everyone of guard. Death looked at him, narrowing his eyes. A smirk appeared on Alucard's face.

"I'll be taking another from you, old friend," Alucard chuckled. Death held his glare, but turned it to the priest. Alucard raised his silver pistol, Casull, putting a hole the size of his head into both the young woman and the vampire.

Shaking his head, Death approached. Slowly, he floated over to the girl, watching silently as her heart slowed. He sliced the throat of the priest, his soul turning red and chains wrapping him as he screamed, when he passed him. Even Alucard flinched as the soul was dragged to Hell.

Alucard had another plan for the girl. Of course, he was going to be snark-y about it.

"Well, that should just about wrap things up here," Alucard chuckled. The pitiful girl gagged on her own blood, as if trying get his attention. Alucard laughed. "I'm sure you'll find it your heart... which is currently all over that tree, to forgive me."

Death shook his head, absolutely done with his friend antics.

"Fine, fine, I'll help, but only because you've got nice tits."

 **0oo00oo0**

A slightly confused and highly annoyed Integra stared at Alucard. He had something wrapped in his red duster coat, a young woman by the look of it. Integra sighed, rubbed her temples to ease her headache, and looked back at Alucard.

A blimp of orange caught her attention, and she nodded respectfully to the Reaper. He shook his head, and sighed. He glared at Alucard, and Integra almost smiled... almost.

"Just get in the damn car, I want to go home."

 **0oo00oo0**

"So, Death came, huh?" Integra asked, taking a long drag of her cigar, and continued to walk toward Police Girl's room. Alucard chuckled, amused beyond words. She had been waiting for him. Death's lull worked on even the Iron Maiden.

He ghosted to the woman's room, feeling contentiousness grip her. Sitting on her bed, the ravenette laughed manically as she screamed.

"Please, Police Girl, your British, show some manners," Integra quipped as she walked in, Walter not far behind her. Seras blinked, not sure how to respond to the scolding.

"Um... where am I?" Seras asked, not sure exactly were she was. She knew she was in some kind of basement, if the cement walls were anything to go by.

"Your in the Hellsing Organization. We hunt monsters and serve God, Queen, and country. That's the quick summery," Integra shrugged. Seras looked at her oddly, but didn't question. Suddenly, chills went down her back. Something was there, something she couldn't see, and was glaring at her. It's anger and disapproval pouring out of unseen eyes.

"I'm _sorry..._ " Alucard drawled. Seras looked at him, confused. "I like her, and I had to kill the vampire _somehow_." Oddly, she felt the eyes narrowed accusingly.

"Um, who are you talking to?" Seras asked.

"Death, Police Girl, _Death_. He is angry with me because I took you from him," Alucard explained. Seras blinked again, wondering if he was telling the truth. A blur flew past everyone. Soon, Alucard was being held by his tie, an angry scowl marring the handsome face. His eyes was a hard caramel, glaring at the No-Life King. "I said sorry. I can't undo was has been done, unless, of course, I kill her, but what fun would that be?"

The being called Death sighed, seemingly giving up. He looked at Integra, who had been watching calmly, and nodded his hello. He looked at Walter, glared, and then turned to the newly made vampire. He walked toward Seras, who was openly frightened. The man she was looking at her had the weight of death around him and was someone she didn't want to cross. From what she had gathered, this man was angry she was alive and not in his clutches.

Seras broke out of her thoughts as he sat on the edge of her bed. Her master's voice broke through he mind in warning.

 _ **Let him do as he wishes. I did take you from him.**_

Death reached out and brushed the back of his fingers softly over her cheek. She sat still and let him, her instincts screaming at her to run. His eyes softened, the hard caramel melting into a liquid amber. A soft smile spread on his face, making her relax a bit. His glare hardened a bit and he glared back at her master. He shrugged, causing the glare to lessen due to amusement.

"I do hope your not to angry with this idiot," Integra quipped, making Death almost chuckle. "I don't think he should have done it either. I know he just did it the lazy way." Death nodded, his lips quirking into a smirk. His eyes were full of mischief, one that Integra had seen in Alucard. "Payback then?"

"Oh-no," Alucard sweated. Integra looked at him, a bit stunned. "You have not been on the receiving end of his jests. They can be... _Deadly,_ " Alucard cackled, Death face-palming. Alucard jumped as Death took his face in his hands. Alucard froze, letting this monster's power wash over him. He fell off the bed and onto his knees, the weight of Death's presence suffocating him, crushing him. Death leaned in close, so no one else could hear.

" _You take care of her, thief. I hear you mistreat her, it won't be pranking payback you should fear._ "

With that, the pressure lifted, though not making Alucard's nerves relax. Death smiled at him, a kind smile that he had seem before. Death pulled away from his ear and place a kiss on his forehead. It was a simple brush of the lips, but it sent bolts down Alucard's spine. Then he was gone, the only evidence he was there was their memories.

"So that was Death. Oddly enough, Sir, I couldn't see him," Walter broke the silence.

"I'm heading to my chambers," and Alucard disappeared in a wisp of shadow.

"Well, that was eventful," Integra blinked, a bit stunned. The Iron Maiden shifted her eyes back to Seras. The girl was panting, gasping for air, eyes wide. "Police Girl?"

"You didn't feel it..." Seras breathed. "So much pressure. Like he was crushing my soul." Integra looked at Walter, who shook his head. Only the supernatural, then, Integra guessed.

 **0oo00oo0**

He sat in his place. He breathed in deeply, sighing out an unneeded breath. He gazed at the stars, watching as they twinkled in their spots. How could they twinkle with all this death around him? Alucard walked to the edge, and he let him continue into the forest. Soon, his friend joined him, setting his pistol to his left. He glanced at the stars, then his red eyes landed on him.

" _Ichigo._ "

"What?"

" _My name. Before I was proclaimed Death,_ " Ichigo looked at his long-time friend. Alucard stared, then chuckled softly.

"And my name is Count Vladimir the Third of Sighișoara, Romania," Alucard laughed. "It is nice to meet you, Ichigo. Thank you."

" _Thank me?_ "

"If it took you this long to tell me, then it must have been to important and sacred knowledge, yes?" Alucard explained. Ichigo looked at Alucard for a moment. Ichigo smiled and stood, grabbing his katana. Alucard tensed, but relaxed when he simply tied it to his side. He did the same with his pistol, putting it in the blackness of his coat. To Alucard's surprise, Ichigo held out his hand, smiling at him.

" _I want to show you how I see,_ " Ichigo stated, easing Alucard's nerves even more. He took his arm, and gasped as they shot into the air. Soon, their assent slowed, and Death- Ichigo, Alucard reminded himself- seemed to stand on the air. Alucard held on, not sure exactly what Ichigo was doing.

As they stood in the sky, Alucard felt Ichigo's power drift over him. He blinked, and his eyes widened as little blue orbs appeared in his vision.

"What...?"

" _The dead,_ " Ichigo answered. Alucard let his shadows keep him afloat, Ichigo letting go of him. The No-Life King stiffened as Ichigo drew his blade. The black metal shining in the moonlight, the stars twinkling in the guard.

" **Cast aside your fear and pierce through the moon, _Zangetsu_.**"

Alucard watched as the orbs gathered around them, swirling and shining like the stars, some of them turned red, and Ichigo frowned.

"The red?" Alucard questioned, watching his friend.

" _They belong in Hell. They are tainted,_ " Ichigo scowled. He grabbed one, pulling them closer. The soul transformed into the soul of a woman, one that had black hair, green eyes, and a sundress covered in blood. " _This one murdered a man who caught her stealing from his home. These are humans, Vladimir. This is the race I judge. What can I do? I must send these souls into Hell for eternal torture, and it pains even my soul. I have never been to Hell, and my only wish is that I never do._ "

His words were heavy, and Alucard took them all in. The souls continued to slowly circle them, and he picked out all the red ones until five souls stood before him. Calmly, the blue souls were pulled toward Ichigo, and he dismissed them. They flew up in beams of light; Alucard watched them disappear. He gazed back at the five red orbs, all of them awaiting judgement. Ichigo looked at them indifferently, his face neutral. He slit their throats, and then something else happened. White fog came off of his friend, it formed a solid figure, and Alucard's eyes widened.

Standing there, in the mist, was a man that looked a lot like his fellow monster. His hair and skin were pure white, not a single spot of color on him. His jacket was a white replica of Ichigo's, the hood pulled over his head. His long, white hair was sticking out the sides, framing his face. A neutral expression formed on his face, his eyes piercing the soul. They were gold on black, his golden irises shone without help from the moonlight.

" **This is your judgement, for sinners such as you,** " the devil pointed at them, and as he spoke, their real images appeared, " **there is only one place you belong. H-e-l-l.** "

The air became heavy, wind swirling around them. Ichigo watched unfazed as Alucard looked onward in primal fear. Two large doors appeared, skeletal monsters fused into them, holding the door handles. They tugged, and with no effort, the doors slid opened. The five figures were wrapped in chains within seconds, and whatever daze they were in snapped. They struggled and screamed, begging Death to help them.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _But he did nothing to help them._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _He simply turned away and let_

 _Hell drag them through its depths._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alucard watched in horror. _This will soon be his fate_. His unbeating heart twisted at the thought, but then he remembered. He turned, and he was right there. His cold breath that smelled of rot and decay could be tasted on his lips. There stood the white version of his friend, it looking at him with interest.

" **You have been spoken of with pride from my king. You live up to the name of No-Life King. You have seen Hell's gates, yet your shadows did not drop you. You still stand, shaking yet steady. You earn my respect and approval,** " the odd being breathed. He backed away to stand by his master's side, letting Alucard breath in without the smell of death and fear hitting his nose and filling him with dread.

" _This is Shirosaki, a half of my blade. My partner and banisher. Shirosaki, Alucard, my long time friend,_ " Ichigo introduced, a smile on his face. Shiro had accepted Alucard, good. He wanted no fights now. " _Do you see now? This is what it means to be me. To breathe death and wither those around you. This is what it means to be immortal and to never break from your bonds to servce! This, here, is what I am!_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _What do you think of me now?_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _You are much stronger than I._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Simply because I am now **numb** to it._"

 **0oo00oo0**

He sat on his throne, thoughts running through his head and never ending. He was supposed to be asleep, the sun long since rose. Despite his exhaustion, his mind reeled, not allowing rest. The smell of death rose, and Alucard's flickered to next to him. Death looked behind him, Alucard knowing that he was staring at his coffin. He had a morbid fascination with it. He had once run his hand over it, sending sparks down Alucard's spine, not all of them unpleasant.

" _What ails you, Bird of Hermes?_ " Ichigo asked. " _What is clipping your wings?_ "

"Myself, keeping me up and grounded, I'm afraid."

" _Still thinking? You should be sleeping, Count._ "

"I have a present for you, now that I think of it. You have always like my chair," Alucard pulled on his shadows, presenting a throne next to his. It had skulls forming bubbles at the end, all of them delicately carved into the ebony wood and almost looking real. Deep, black silk covered the cushions and was soft to the touch. The wood was smooth, not a jagged spot. Ichigo ran his hand over the cushioned arm. He looked at the pure wooden back of it, and seen something inscribed there.

 _The moon rises and falls with no fear,_

 _except when its slayer is near._

 _He rides on Death's wings,_

 _wilting all in his passings._

 _Yet, he is t_ _he one protector,_

 _and our executioner._

 ** _Cast aside your fear and pierce through the moon, Zangetsu._** _  
_

The last line was not simply carved into the wood, but gold was laced in the curves of every word. He looked at the other words, and found the slightest hints of silver to make it readable in the black wood. He smiled,and then noticed decorated hooks on the left side of the throne. He smile widened, taking Zangetsu off his hip, placing him in hooks. He noticed, and was highly amused by, the fact the sword was farthest away from Alucard. He sat in his throne, his own personal sanctuary in this life of his. He set his elbow on his right side to support his head, his left arm draped over his lap.

" _I am not of this world, did you know?_ "

It caught Alucard off guard, but he humored him.

"You are strange, surely."

" _No, that is not my meaning. I am of a different world, where there were thousands of people similar to me. We made up an army, to fight of those who threaten all we stand for,_ " Ichigo explained. This caught Alucard's attention and fear. There were _thousands_? " _But I was unique, even among the Death Gods. Zangetsu is actually part of something we call a hollow._ "

As if his name summoned him, Shirosaki appeared, hood down this time, and sat on the left arm of Ichigo's throne, legs draped over his master's. " _Hollows are souls with no heart and are easily identifiable. They have large holes in their chest white mask over there face. As you know, I have been here a long time, and it seems this dimension lacks such creatures. I was the only one dragged here, and I don't know why, even after all this time. Maybe it is simply because of fate, or some god is toying with me. I lost my friends and I am still saddened with their memories. It lessened with time. My power changed when I came here. If it boost your ego, you were the first to meet my blade. It was all instinctual, something telling me to cut your throat. I've had it drilled into me to not ignore such urges, but you denied me. I was oddly happy you didn't die, but angered because something told me you were supposed to be dead._

" _You saw me that day... and it surprised me. I had wandered, and no one could see me. This is not unusual, for no one without significant spiritual prowess can see the Death Gods. I was saddened, and the loneliness was eating me. Yes, I have Shiro and Zangetsu, but... talking to yourself can only go so far,_ " Ichigo rambled off. He now had black tears running down his face, the clear, yet black, liquid slid down like a small stream, and Shiro caught it before it could fall any further.

" **King, we know you can't go back, but here we are. Immortal, with a single friend to spend our eternity with, and you have us,** " Shiro consoled. Alucard almost felt as though he shouldn't be watching his weakness, but he knew his friend, so he didn't look away. Another figure appeared, this time slightly behind Shirosaki. His dark brown hair looked black in the small candlelight of the dungeons. He had on sunglasses -making Alucard wonder if he could actually see in the dark much like himself- hiding silver eyes. His black cloak flowed in non-existent wind; he had the air of wisdom to him, something Alucard noted.

"We can't fill his void, Shirosaki, but you might," the figure looked at the No-Life King. "This emptiness in our soul has been filled slightly by your presence, and for that, King of the Undead, I am grateful."

Alucard nodded, then came a thought. Ichigo had said that Shirosaki was part of Zangetsu, not the whole of it.

" _By the look on your face, you have figured out who Ossan is. This is the rest of Zangetsu,_ " Ichigo chuckled, wiping away the rest of his memorable tears.

"What gave me away?" Alucard smirked, his sharp teeth shining in the dim light.

" **You scrunch you eyebrows together when you think hard. They loosen up when you've figured it out. The Old Man is the only mystery here that you can figure out with just thinkin',** " Shirosaki smirked back, his grin just as feral. " **Hey, King, how come out speech is always underlined?** "

" _I don't truly know. I think the author thought it made us a bit mysterious. Though if they have watched Bleach, or read it for that matter, they know who I am,_ " Ichigo explained. Alucard looked at them, truly confused now.

"What do you mean by that?" Alucard asked, perplexed.

" **You would fry your brain tryin' ta understand. Breaking the fourth wall is hard work,** " Shiro shrugged, the Old Man behind him shaking his head before disappearing. " **Just know not to piss Author-sama off, yeah?** " Alucard nodded dumbly, still confused and now frightened that a being such as the demon before him was frightened by someone he didn't even _know_ about.

" _Until next time, my friend. Do get some sleep,_ " Ichigo waved good-bye, and walked out. Alucard questioned why he didn't just teleport out. Then he remembered.

 _"_ _I had wandered, and no one could see me. This is not unusual, for no one without significant spiritual prowess can see the Death Gods._ "

He wouldn't be seen anyway. It didn't matter if he wandered the halls.

 _He had more souls to hunt, after all._


	2. Death of the Unkillable

**0oo00o0** \- time or place difference 0oo00oo0\- Flashback

Seras stared. She was lead here, but here he was, and she couldn't think. He was glaring, evident rage and confusion flashing.

"I'll ask again... What. Are. You. _Doing_?"

"I-I... Master, I was... I... don't," Seras stuttered, her mind not working. Her instincts made her fold in front of his anger. Alucard waited, still frustrated and angry. "I don't know what... I'm doing here. Something... told me to come here. I was... just walking and found myself..."

"Told you? Who?" Alucard seethed.

"N-no one! I just..."

A pressure sat on Alucard's shoulders for only a second, so quick that his underling wouldn't have felt it. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Fine, but what you do or live through is not my worry. I advise not to ignore that feeling, now that I know what it is," and Alucard turned and vanished. Seras simply blink in confusion and looked back to where she had headed on what she thought was instinct.

The woods.

She gulped, trying to swallow her fear with it. It wouldn't be that easy, would it? She trudged on, like the soldier she was trained to be, meeting the woods head on. She swerved through the trees, watching the twigs the grasped her like writhing fingers, twisted and bent beyond all torture. Something tugged on her mind the whole way.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Turn back. Something's not right._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Something smells of_ _death_ _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seras stopped _dead_. Her mind paused in its work, letting her thoughts cease their endless banter she had grown _numb_ to. Her body froze, a chill no ice could beat, seeping into every cell that sluggishly ran through her un-living body; down to and through her _bones_.

 **Y...E...T...**

His mind worked on, the subconscious thoughts and actions still went on with their endless bickering; he was _numb_ to it all anyway. His body was cold, simply because it was always that way. His muscles responded to his every whim, no effort used. His _bones_ didn't ache with fear and dread, but held too still to be natural. He didn't move, even when he could, for he was at peace.

Brown eyes stared out into the dark, his vision not failing, even in the shadows. His sunset hair reached his hips, seemingly glowing in the slight moonlight, more so then the night before, when the moon was less full. A black cloak hid the rest of him, but you could see the slight build. The sleeves of said cloak were torn, which was different from the last time she had seen him. Tanned arms were out to observe, the defined muscles wrapped in what looked like a tattoo of a chain. It looked like it was constricting him, but he was unaffected. A sword swayed on his hip, its black grip a bit worn, guard reflecting the stars in eerie perfection. Its voice whispering to her yet she was unable to hear.

"Death," Seras breathed, air finally getting into her lungs.

" _Famous last words,_ " Death chuckled. She tensed even more- if it was possible- and watched him warily. " _Calm yourself, Sparrow, I am not here to harm you._ "

"From what I'm gathered, your not to happy with not having my soul," Seras countered, brows furrowing. "And my name is Seras, not Sparrow. I'm not some captain on a pirate ship." Ichigo laughed, thoroughly enjoying the unintentional wall breaking.

" _Author-sama, please,_ " the Reaper chuckled too low to hear. " _Your master is a bird of the gods, so that makes you his chick, yes? What bird to compare such a beautiful young woman to if not a sparrow?_ "

Seras flushed, relaxed, and walked over slowly to him. The orange-haired immortal smiled at her, his petal-pink lips hiding his white teeth. Brown orbs shone with fire and heat, it welcoming in those who had been in the cold for too long.

"What is it you want from me?" Seras accused, "you lead me here, for what?" Ichigo's smile faded a bit, but it didn't leave. Her large, blue eyes shined in defiance and will, so different from the frightened and wary woman he had come to know.

" _You were so frightened of me, Sparrow, and I had to correct this. No one should fear death. Live, Seras, and fear me not,_ " Ichigo stated, catching the blond off guard. " _I hoped to create a bond of friendship, much like I have with your master._ "

Seras looked him over, finding no deception in his words. She smiled lightly, and held out her gloved hand that accompanied her new uniform of mustard yellow. Death smiled, and took her hand. She shivered as his flesh seemed to ooze cold and it bit at her skin under her gloves, bypassing the cloth altogether. Swiftly, he vanished, his instincts calling him somewhere else. Seras squeaked, but calmed when her newly aroused senses couldn't detect the cold presence of Death.

Another heavy presence appeared, and she looked to find her master, red eyes unmasked and and black hair waving in the night breeze. The stars seemed to glow just a bit brighter at the sight of familiar face.

"What is it he asked of you?"

"He didn't want me to fear him. He said no one should fear death," Seras answered honestly, not wanting to anger her master like she had seen before. Alucard's lips quirked into a grin.

"His words are wise. He speaks only when needed, so heed his few words," Alucard warned lightly. Seras nodded. "This is our sanctuary, besides my room. We sit here and star gaze, rehearsing times long ago forgotten by the feeble human mind and parchment."

"He was so lonely," Seras blurted. Alucard looked at her questioningly, his eyes flickering over to her before once again answering the call of the stars.

"We monsters live lonely lives. Who would befriend us? Us creatures that prey on them like the cattle they are?" Alucard asked harshly. Seras flinched away, his words hitting a soft spot in her already weak defenses. Alucard left her to her thoughts, letting the shadows crawl around his frame and drag him to just outside his abode. The smell of corpses and rot filled his nose for only a moment, before it was reigned in.

The King walked into his room, the darkness lightened by a candle on his table that stands guard by his throne. His eyes were not drawn to the flame, but to the color of dawn that sat in the other throne present. The words inscribed glowed where his shadow didn't touch. His hand braced his crown of dawn strands, his elbow perched on the arm of his makeshift bed. His glowing amber orbs that shined with a determined fire were hidden from view by protective skin and lashes. His chest lifted and fell with unneeded but habitual breaths.

A soft chuckle flew of Alucard's lips, soft enough to not wake his companion. _You trust me enough to fall asleep in my presence? I'm honored, my friend,_ Alucard thought. Death's breath was slow, and if you couldn't see in the dark or if you didn't have keen eyes, you would have thought him dead as he sat there. Alucard let him be, making his way to his coffin as dawn wrapped warm fingers around this half of the planet.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Police Girl, do you have the target?"

"Master, my name... is Seras, and yes, I have the target in sight."

"Well then take the shot."

"I'm tryi-"

"Police Girl, your letting her get away."

"I'm lining up the-"

"Police Girl! Hey, Police Girl!"

The sound of a rifle boomed through the silent night, red eyes slowly bleeding back to their bright blue. Her breathing slowed from it's shallow panting, steadying herself on her roof perch. Her master cackled, enjoying his teasing.

"THERE! I took the flippin' shot! She's dead, there's blood EVERYWHERE!"

"Oh, you are just a treat," Alucard chuckled. The reaper slayed the sinners soul, the vampires not seeing the Hell gates open. A silent chuckle left Death's lips, only a wisp of air leaving his lungs in a huff. "What? I thought it was funny."

Ichigo huffed again in then got chills. Something was happening. Death let the earth swallow him, letting the shadows lead him as they lapped at his skin like a ecstatic puppy. Two pairs of purely red eyes blinked, the eyes all closing in their own rhythm. Ichigo let the small lizard wrap around him, and then light hit his eyes. He looked around, finding himself near a Catholic orphanage. Ichigo spotted a bench that was placed against large, white walls in between the pillars that supported the building, and sat. He lifted one knee to his chest and draped an arm over it, the other going up to the shadow creature resting around his neck.

It's shadow form sputtered, its four eyes closed as it purred in contentment. The cat-sized lizard had a pair of wings that could lift it off the ground and claws that it was cautious with. It's nose huffed out a bit of fire as it breathed, a patch of lava shaped as a tongue rolling out as it yawned. This dragon-like shadow-creature had taking a liking to the tangerine-haired male.

"Friends shouldn't fight, violence doesn't solve anything unless its against heathens."

Death huffed, cringing at how hypocritical that entire sentence was. He watched the man that towered over the two little boys, one with green overalls and the other in a blue jacket and black shorts, he was talking to. The man looked up, his green eyes narrowing slightly behind his round glasses at the white-clad, older man that was walking closer.

"Why don't you two go to your rooms?" the larger man prompted, getting a chorus of 'yes, Father' from the two boys. The Father started to walk away, the light breeze ruffling his blond hair. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"We've been hearing about trouble over in England," the older gentleman stated, stopping as the priest turned to face him.

"Yes, they've been having problems keeping it quiet," the priest agreed, "but why should we care if a few vampires want to munch on the Protestants?"

"A vampire has appeared in Ireland, Northern Ireland in a small town called Badrick. Hellsing is on the move."

"Look at them sneaking around places like they belong there."

"We have to show them what happens when they tread on Catholic land, Anderson."

The man left, and Ichigo reached up to pet his small friend along his snout, getting a pur in response. Anderson shifted his green eyes over to him and the dragon growled.

"Nice to see you here. I do hope your not after one of the children, Angel of Death," Anderson spoke, as if they were old friends. How they met, though, was in one of the worst ways.

0oo00oo0

 _Death hovered over the bed of an ill child, a soft frown marring his features. These were the worst, taking children. There was only a young woman in the room, crying as the boy's breath shallowed. Anderson walked in, leaning on the frame, and spoke up._

 _"Go clean yourself up, lass, I'll stay here."_

 _She took his advise, not able to watch any longer. Anderson walked in, taking the chair the woman had sat in not long ago. He looked at the boy, not able to see the set of topaz eyes that looked at him before flickering back to the young boy bellow him. His last breath left him, his soul leaving and into Death's arms. Ichigo held the orb of his soul in his palm, and was startled when Alexander looked right at him._

 _"Take him back to heaven with you, Micheal," Anderson pleaded._

"I am not your Angel of Death, Father. I am simply a deliverer, but do not worry. His soul will rest," _he assured, and Zangetsu sent him up in a beam._

 _"If you are not the Angel of Death, then what are you? A demon?" Anderson questioned. Ichigo looked at him, narrowing his eyes slightly._

"Do not insult me, **Catholic** ," _Ichigo warned,_ "I am just insinuating I am not angel. What pure being looks like a **devil**?" _he let a bit of black bleed into his eyes before restraining it._ "I am simply a bridge to the afterlife, a judge to the unholy and a deliverer of the pure."

 _Anderson mulled over his answer._

"I am called not one thing. I am a woman in to some, male to others. Praised or feared." _Anderson nodded and watched as the man let the shadows take him elsewhere._

0oo00oo0

" _I have told you, I am no such thing, Father Anderson,_ " Ichigo spoke, the silky smooth sound backed by irritation and iron. " _Try not to kill any innocent._ "

"Whatever do you mean? I never do such a thing," Anderson stated, appalled by the very idea. Death narrowed his amber eyes, irritation clear. "What? You protecting a vampire or something? That wont do," Anderson shook his head.

" _I wont say it again. I have warned your playmate and I will warn you, also_."

Then he left, leaving the priest to his doings.

 **0oo00oo0**

Integra held a phone to her ear, Walter taking his place next to her desk.

"You are to go to Ireland and in a hospital he's taken over."

" _Oo, I've never hunted down a leprechaun before. Do you think if I shoot them with my gun, Lucky Charms will spill out everywhere?_ " Alucard's muffled voice broke from the other side of the line.

Integra huffed before telling him off, and then hung up. "What I have to deal with just to get him to kill something in a timely manner."

[ ** _Sorry, this was one of my favorite joke_** ]

 **0oo00oo0**

"Police Girl, you should get in here. There's, like, forty zombies in here. No, really, just one bullet and they explode," as if to prove his point, Seras heard a gunshot followed by groaning and a thump of the corpse hitting wooden floors with a splat. "It's like House of the Dead, except, like, a hundred times [ _ **When I typed 'times', I actually put 'limes'... lol**_ ] more awesome!" Alucard's muffled voice came through the door.

"FINE! I'll shot some of the rotten bastards. Can't be that much fun," Seras huffed, shooting a zombie in the head. "Oh, fuck the hell yes." Her eyes went a blood red, them glowing in the darkness that surrounded them. Dramatically and with a bit of rock music, courtesy of other-worldly beings, Seras slayed most of the ghouls herself.

"Well, damn, leave some for me would you?" Alucard complained. He watched as she almost licked the blood off her hand, before multiple bayonets were shoved through her torso. Alucard's smirk widened.

"Well, if it isn't-"

 **0oo00oo0**

"Alexander Anderson," Walter reported, having just been told the paladin had arrived.

"Oh, fuck all kinds of duck," Integra cursed from behind her wooden desk. She stood swiftly, taking action. "Prepare the helicopter and two body guards."

"Of course, Sir."

 **0oo00oo0**

The air turned cold, yet their skin burned. Anger seemed to make the very air vibrate.

"Oh, shit. We've pissed something off," Alucard warned, the familiar pressure whipping around them.

"What the bloody hell?" Anderson asked, the smirk he had now completely gone. Alucard shivered, his hackles rising. In that moment, Ichigo appeared next to Seras on his haunches. A low growl rose out of his throat, a clear sign of his anger.

" _I WARNED you, Anderson. I TOLD you!_ " Death seethed. Alucard backed away, never had seen such anger rolling off his normally calm friend.

"And I told you that if you were protecting a vampire that there was no choice, didn't I?" Alexander reminded. Black waves of energy rolled off Death's figure, red tinting the edges that called for blood as he stood.

" _She had no... she was just trying to stay alive... how can you FAULT her for wanting LIFE?!_ " Ichigo raged. Alucard stood frozen, watching as Death drew his sword, ready to strike _something, ANYTHING,_ down. Both men and the woman on the floor watched as another being appeared, his white hair falling around a fallen hood.

" **KING! Please, calm down! We cant kill 'im yet! He's too important!** " Shirosaki pleaded, putting his hands on his wielder's forearms.

"You call this living?!" Anderson shouted back. Alucard's face was blank as he slowly pulled the knives out of the younger's body. Ichigo watched, his anger pulsing around him.

' _I can't, not yet... not his time. Calm down._ ' Closing his eyes to the carnage, he opened them with a glare at the Father. Shirosaki was in between them, stopping his king from moving. He lovingly stroked a tanned cheek with the back of pale fingers.

" **We cant,** " Shirosaki reminded. Nodding and closing his eyes again, the embodiment of death vanished, but his white double stayed. He settled a golden gaze on the King of the Night, sharing the most intimate conversation. Getting a nod from the monster, he turned to the man. " **I advise only this, Anderson,** " he rasped, a scowl settling on his face. "Harm not what is ours, lest you find yourself in the Styx."

 **0oo00oo0**

Hands covered his face, a leg bouncing in place. He couldn't, so instead he paced the darkness, letting it lick his bare feet as he slid silently over concrete. No whisper was made. Another in the room only watched the caged beast run a trench in the stone.

"Calm yourself, old friend," he advised from his throne of velvet and oak. "She's fine, only resting."

" _'Tis not why I worry,_ " he answered, finally stopping. " _Tell me, do the dead speak?_ "

"Why do you ask? You should know this."

" _Because I feel as if someone has slipped by me... I hate this feeling._ " And pace he did. " _I smell blood and gunpowder, my friend... and I fear what is to come._ " Ichigo felt, only the trace of shadow left behind.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Walter, what is this?"

"It's a coffin, Miss Victoria."

"I see that, Walter. What is it doing in my bedroom?" Seras seethed, looking at the older man crossly.

"Sir Integra ordered it so. 'We cant have a vampire that doesn't sleep in a coffin'," Walter explained. Seras could practically see the smug grin on Integra's face as she said those words. "With your refusal to drink blood, you must sleep in a coffin with the soil of your birthplace. This small thing will help you keep up your strength."

"Your an idiot, Police Girl. You join the night, you left the sunlight behind. All it means is a slow and painful death," Alucard scolded, smirk never leaving his face. Walter walked off to the side, motioning for Alucard to follow.

"I have something you, actually, Alucard. This is the Jackal." Opening up the brief case he had with him, he showed him a black pistol, 'Jesus Christ is in Heaven now' in beautiful cursive scrawled on the side. "It has a length of 39 centimeters (16 in), a weight of 16 kilograms (35lbs), and a black gunmetal construction, and uses massive 13 millimeter explosive rounds."

A wicked smile spread over Alucard's face.

 **0oo00oo0**

"Jan, I really don't like discussing my ex girlfriend with you," the older brother sighed, watching the trees sway in the light breeze, his white coat following to the unknown beat.

"I mean, I still finished," Jan continued.

"Oh, God, Jan, think of Mother."

"I ain't jerkin' off right now."

"Hey, this is private property!" one of the guards at the gate they had arrived at.

"Aw, and here we brought all these foreign exchange students on a trip to England," Jan huffed, feigning disappointment.

"Where from?"

"Texas," and with a snap of Jan's fingers, the ghouls in the two buses began to open fire. They killed the two guards and busted open the gates, letting the two vampires into the estate.

 **0oo00oo0**

Ichigo sat by himself in a tree. It was late afternoon, but his eyes wouldn't shut. Lady Hellsing would be in a meeting by now, Alucard waiting in the dungeons for something to happen. His very being was telling him to head to the Hellsing manor. He let it drag him there, but he appeared in his throne. The ebony still entranced him.

"Friend."

Tangerine strands swished as he dipped his head in greeting. Amber eyes glowed in the promise of death and blood. He didn't necessarily enjoy carnage, but to those who had it coming... it lightened his soul a bit.

He propped his head on his knuckles, letting his eyes close. He could have been asleep, but Alucard sensed no peace. His comrade was on edge. He knew, like himself. They were coming. His hearing picked up on the front doors opening. A murderous grin spread across his lips, his excitement buzzing in the air. The Reaper opened an eye, peering at the other. He could feel his other side shift in the same anticipation.

It took some time- enough to bore Alucard- before something busted through the wall. Alucard stared boredly, wondering if this would even be worth his time. Ichigo, the dawn death, was peacefully resting in the chair beside him.

The vampire, who soon introduced himself as Luke Valentine, stared at the two. One man was clad in red, obviously Alucard, while the other...

"A bit rude to not welcome a guest, let alone sleep in their presence," Luke scolded the unconscious man playfully, but Alucard caught his attention.

"You leave him be. Something has been troubling him, let him rest," Alucard commanded, but then a grin split his face. "Unless you wanna die?" Luke tensed for a brief second, before waving him off.

"No vampire besides myself is stronger than you. He wont be a problem for me," he boosted. Alucard glanced at his companion, his grin getting a bit wider as he began to stir.

"I do hope you can back that up, vampire. He is even stronger than me," Alucard warned, the oldest Valentine's eyes widening. "You've woken a beast with your shout of power. Better not die to quick." Ichigo was fully awake now. He blinked disinterestedly at the vampire before them, and stood.

 ** _King, he's challenging us,_** Shiro whispered. **_Make him learn his place._**

" _Is that a challenge then?_ " Death breathed, his eyes sliding half shut. The darkness was buzzing at his fingertips, waiting to fight and strangle his opponent.

"You've challenged, peasant," Luke cockily stated. Ichigo closed his eyes all the way, black lashes resting on his cheek bones. He giggled, then full out laughed. Alucard watched, a bit shocked, and Luke glared. "Is there something funny about you being bellow me?"

" _Y-you sound just like him_!" He couldn't help his laughter. **Peasant**... His laughter faded slowly, then they both gasped. Black tears flowed, his smile broken but true. " _I_ _hated him so much. How he always thought he was better. The thing is . . ._ " his smile slipped and cold nothingness took its place.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _You are NOTHING compared to him._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ichigo let the darkness flow,  
letting his power drain him of all the emotion. _

**.**

 **ANgeR**

 **.**

 **SAdnEsS**

 **.**

 **gUilT**

 **.**

 ** _LONELYNESS_**

 **.**

Ichigo's power lept from him, tearing his antagonist apart piece by b-l-o-o-d-y piece. Alucard only watched. The vampire's ashes were all that was left, but something wasn't right.

There was a shift, his spirit feeling darker and his surroundings growing warmer. He sighed, his breath visible. He was incomplete.

'My King, we are only the darkness now. We need a light.'

Ichigo froze and watched the dust swirl and shape itself. Amber eyes turned a bark brown as they watched, tears of black running more lines down his face.

 **Black** hair.

H **a** rd e **ye** s.

 **S** et **j** a **w**.

 **Wh** ite **h** a **o** ri.

Th **e nu** m **b** er _**SIX**_.

There stood Byakuya Kuchiki. The man he hated and respected. The man that had held him once. Seen all his flaws and didn't care. _**HIS**_ Byakuya.

" _Where..._ " Byakuya blinked, shifting curious and cautious eyes around the room. They landed on the orangette. " _Kuros-_ "

" _No... say it._ "

Byakyuya paused and smiled gently.

" _Ichigo._ "

 _And the tears fell._

It couldn't be helped, Ichigo had thought. He now felt whole.


	3. Lonely Companionship

_Here_...

There he was. He still couldn't believe it. They had locked hands soon after his friend had collected himself, if only to confirm their existence to each other. Soon, they had calmed enough to face Alucard.

" _Byakuya, this is Alucard. He's a vampire,_ " Ichigo explained, still holding onto his partners hand. Byakuya looked at him questioningly, doubting him. " _Don't look at me like that, it's true. Were not in our world anymore._ " Byakuya only nodded and held out his left hand, his dominate one encased in long fingers. Questioning him not, Alucard gripped his bicep, his noble background showing through the greeting.

"I don't hear of his past often, but he spoke a lot about you, Byakuya Kuchiki." Alucard's grin split his face, his natural eerie-ness setting Byakuya on edge. The outwardly stoic man released the other's arm and inclined his head.

" _I'm sure his words were all pleasant,_ " Byakuya intoned, getting a huff and dawn strands shifting with the breath. Alucard chuckled. " _So, Ichigo, where is here?_ "

" _Come, friend,_ " was all that was replied. Death lead the other through the manor, but Byakuya could help but frown at all the blood and corpses that lay on the ground. Ichigo passes them with ease, and that worried the noble a bit. They left out of the large, oak doors, letting the night air bite their arms and caress their cheeks lovingly. Byakuya looked at the other male, taking him in.

There was something different. Yes, he had been gone a long time, but there was something fundamentally different. Instead of power being unleashed like a turned on faucet, he barely had any presence at all. Darkness seemed to ooze out of him and cling like a second skin. His hair was longer, it reaching his waist. A black cloak replaced the shihakusho that all soul reapers wore. Zangetsu was in Bankai, strapped to his hip, reflecting the stars. His skin was cold, but held its tan tone.

" _Your so different,_ " Byakuya awed. Ichigo looked at him with a sad smile, one that could have cracked any stone casing.

" _Just wait, you'll feel it soon, too._ "

They were above the manor now, hovering over it and looking at the full moon.

" _Here, our job is only a bit different, but I find it a bit more beautiful._ " With that, he unsheathed the obsidian blade, all its majesty shining and threatening, his left hand still hold his other's. " **Cast aside your fear and pierce through the moon,** _Zangetsu_ **.** "

Byakuya awed as orbs of aquamarine seemed to float up through the roof. They all lazily circled them, some of them turning a burning crimson.

" _The souls of the long lost. There was an event that had happened just before you arrived, as you've seen. The red are corrupted souls, and you should know what befalls them._ "

" _Is there a Hell and Soul Society here?_ " Byakuya questioned. Ichigo smiled sadly, but this time there was a black film over his eyes as tears threatened to escape.

" _No... there's not. Only a Hell. I don't know what happens the others. Reincarnation? Heaven? I do not know._ "

Byakuya let him calm down for a moment, looking at the still circling orbs. He reached for one and was stung with ice. Ichigo chuckled, and Byakuya look at him questioningly.

" _It seems as though you cant touch them yet. Let me._ " Death finally let the other go, but it left his hand cold. Ichigo cupped a red soul and pulled it forward. He did this until the ring around them was unbroken blue, leaving ten to fifteen orbs in front of him. He snapped his fingers, sending all of them upward to whatever awaits them and looked sullenly at the rest. " _I had a bit of faith in the Hellsing Army. Sad there are so many._ "

The soul balls unraveled, showing the bodies, and Byakuya noted they all looked like soldiers. Ichigo let his blade rise, putting it against the first in lines throat. His face was blank now, so carefully shadowed. He dragged his blade in a strait line until his blade had went through each of their throats. The blade met no resistance, like it was cutting air.

A mist rolled over Ichigo, the white gas forming an all to familiar face. Byakuya stiffened, watching the hollow carefully.

" **This is your judgement. For sinners such as you, there is only one place you belong.** **  
** **H-e-l-l,** " Shiro hissed, snapping at the souls. Their eyes were blank, uncaring, until Hell sucked them in. They started to panic, to curse and ask for the Reaper's forgiveness. Ichigo only watched as they were bound in Hell's thick chains. Shiro looked at Byakuya and the noble could of sworn that he saw the demon's face soften.

He crept closer, slowly making his way over. When Byakuya tensed, he stopped, and when he loosened, he moved. He came so close, to the point he could _feel_ the cold breath that smelled of corpses.

" **You are really there, right?** " he whispered. Byakuya watched. Shirosaki lifted a hand slowly to not startle him, placing it on his cheek. " **Moonbeam? I... we... Your here...** "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _And that was the first time Ichigo had seen Shirosaki break down._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _He cried, clutching Byakuya like a lifeline.  
The only thing that grounded him._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byakuya slowly wrapped his arms around him, petting his long, snowy locks. He looked over the white shoulder, watching as Ichigo, for the second time since he arrived, cry his black tears. Byakuya unwrapped one arm, offering it to Death. He came closer, letting those strong arms hold him again. He, too, held on. He was really there. This was no trick.

" _Five hundred eighty-three years . . ._

 _Twenty three hours . . ._

 _and five . . . six seconds._ "

" _Ichigo_?"

" _I was alone . . . I was here, on this_ _ **damned**_ _planet! I wanted you back . . . I wanted my family . . . I-I wanted . . ._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I wanted to protect you all again"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I-I didn't... "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byakuya let him fall apart. Shiro left, leaving Ichigo in his arms. He pet orange locks, letting his scent and presence sooth him. He whispered the sweetest nothings. He let his warmth seep into Ichigo's very being, to warm his cold skin.

" _I'm terrified of mirrors._ "

" _And why is that?_ "

" _I-I . . . I see things that I know aren't there. I've asked others. The only one who sees it is Alucard, and he said he has to concentrate to see it. I see it in mirrors . . ._ "

Ichigo lifted his head off Byakyua's shoulder. He looked into silver eyes, and pleaded silently.

" _Take your energy and feel around my face. Peal it off, like gauze . . . I know it's there._ "

And Byakyua did. He reached out, with both his physical and spiritual hands, and 'pealed off the gauze'. What Byakuya saw was both horrifying and . . .

 _So_ _ **beautiful**_ _._

Ichigo looked like his face had been painted for the Day of the Dead. His face was still tanned, but the flesh was scarred. There were lines of red through his lips, almost looking stitched closed. Elaborately carved in vines crawled across his cheeks, making them look sunk-in. Roses and lilies dotted them, scarred into his flesh in a deep red, some of them white, as though they had cut down to the bone. His sclera and pupils were complete black, the only indication he had any sight was the white dots that followed his movements. There was darkness that oozed sickeningly out of them, rolling down his face in rivers.

" _I'm a monster . . . aren't I?_ "

" _Monster? All I see is a master piece._ "

More black tears trailed down his face, the ooze trailing down his throat.

" _But I hate it when you cry. Did you know that black oozes out of your eyes when you cry? Then I can't see the vines and flowers,_ " Byakuya informed.

Ichigo let go.

The blackness, the darkness that had crept into his soul the second he tried to slay the man who had put so many people on sticks to hang. The fear and the death that seemed to rot the things around him. He let it fluctuate around him, letting black waves of pure _death_ just eat at the air. Byakuya didn't mind. He only held him, his hands falling to his other's hips.

" _How are they?_ "

" _Alive and well._ "

Then the blackness receded, a smile on its wielders face.

" _Good. Do you want to sleep? I have my chair in Alucard's dungeon._ "

" _I'd rather not. He seems like if-_ "

" _Gin and Zaraki had a kid and then he turned into a blood crazed loonie?_ "

" _Exactly._ "

Ichigo giggled, it broken by his hiccuping. " _Yeah, he's pretty bad. Half a millennium ago, he put living people on pikes to watch them die in the name of God._ "

" _How do you befriend- no- how do you even_ know _these people?_ " Ichigo chuckled again, but didn't move from their long-lasting hug. He needed the physical contact.

" _Come, Ichigo. Let's go and rest._ "

 **0oo00oo0**

Alucard opened his eyes, letting them adjust. He looked to his left, the sight making his eyes soften just a bit. Byakuya, the new man that had appeared, was sitting there. Ichigo, the Dawn Death, was on his lap, snuggled into the other's collar. Byakuya's arms were wrapped around Death, holding him tight, even in sleep. Tear stains ran down Ichigo's cheeks, but his breathing was even.

Because he was safe.

Alucard smiled, and disappeared. He appeared in his master's office and he watched her for a while.

"Alucard, what is it?" Integra demanded, not moving her eyes from the document in her hand.

"We have another player, Master. A powerful one," Alucard informed, letting the shadows fade from around him.

"Who?"Integra asked, finally looking up and giving Alucard a firm stare. He offered his arm, waiting. She got up and took it, finding herself in Alucard's room. She looked around, and then noticed the black-haired noble in Death's chair, said reaper in his lap. She looked at Alucard, demanding an explanation.

"He is another Reaper. He seems to know our Death, intimately from what I've seen," Alucard spoke. "His name is Byakuya Kuchiki." Integra stepped forward, but Alucard stopped her with his hand. "He is waking. Let's not startle a Death God."

Byakuya let his eyes fluttered open and felt something on his lap. He looked, finding Ichigo there. So it wasn't a dream.

Good.

He looked around. They were still in the basement, in Ichigo's throne. Focusing outward, he found Alucard looking at him, a woman next to him. She was a bit shorter, long, pale hair rolling in waves down her back. She had piercing, icy blue eyes behind round glasses. Her green suit was oddly placed, though.

"Good evening," she called, her rich voice flowing past her lips. "I'm Integra Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing Organization that your currently under." Byakuya bowed his head, careful not to wake the man with him.

" _I am Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth, though that title means nothing here,_ " Byakuya whispered, just loud enough to hear. Integra shivered at the power in his voice. A soft moan was heard, coming from the chair. Byakuya watched amber eyes flicker open, seemingly glowing in the dark.

" _Your still here,_ " he whispered, his voice breathy.

" _I'm still here, Ichigo._ "

Ichigo seemed to relax at this, then let his eyes flicker to their guests. " _Oh, Lady Hellsing. I haven't seen you in a while._ "

"It's good to see you, Death," Integra nodded a greeting. Byakuya patted his thigh; Ichigo standing up and taking Byakuya's hand. Byakuya didn't argue, but let him have the physical contact. He opened his mouth to speak, but was hit with a sudden pain in his chest. His eyes went wide, his breathing stopped in his lungs.

" _Ah,_ " Ichigo said simply. He pick Byakuya up bridal style, walking into the shadows.

"What..." Integra blinked.

"I heard them speaking yesterday. Byakuya cannot yet touch the souls of this world and must adjust," Alucard explained, letting the shadows wrap around him and his master, taking them to her office.

 **0oo00oo0**

Ichigo laid Byakuya on the rock, the flatness welcoming him as an old friend. Byakuya's breath shallow-ed and became labored. He could feel the darkness lick at all his senses, burning them.

" _Breathe, Byakuya. In, out,_ " Ichigo coached. Byakuya focused on his warmth, his eyes as he leaned over him. The darkness was trying to suffocate him. " _Don't fight it, accept it. The longer you fight, the more it hurts._ "

With his counterpart's words soothing him, he stopped fighting.

 **0oo00oo0**

Byakuya would never admit it, but waking up with his head in Ichigo's lap brought a small blush to his cheeks. He tried to sit up, but Ichigo rested his fingertips on his shoulder.

" _What is the rush?_ " Ichigo teased. " _How do you feel?_ "

" _Really light,_ " Byakuya answered, confusing Ichigo. They stayed under the moonlight for only a while before Ichigo interrupted it.

" _I think I understand._ " Byakuya hummed in question. " _I feel the darkness and you, the light. I wasn't able to really do much with the sinners and had to have Shirosaki send them to Hell. Maybe that's how it is, now. You send them to wherever they go and I send those deserving to Hell._ "

" _That seems possible. Something bothers me, though,_ " Byakuya commented, shifting to look up at Ichigo. " _You have your Tensa Zangetsu... but my blade has vanished._ "

" _Call out to him. Senbonsakura is always listening._ "

And call he did. White pedals formed from the moonlight, dancing happily yet lazily around the two Reapers. A soft smile slipped onto the noble's face, making Ichigo chuckle.

" _Did you think he ever left? Does your blade not vanish in your BanKai?_ "

" _I never thought of it. This world of yours is strange._ "

" _Yes, it is._ "

" _You have wizened. You said you've been here for five-hundred years?_ "

So started the talk of Ichigo's adventures, of all the history that he had seen. The Turks invading Romania, Vladmir's doings and his first tug toward what he was now. Byakuya explained as well. His friends were fine, if worried. His family in the same state. Urahara looked as if he hadn't slept in months the last time the noble had seen him. The 'Devil Cat' was as playful as she always was and it took a keen eye to spot the worry.

" _They miss you._ "

" _And now that I selfishly have you all to myself, they will miss you as well. Think of poor Rukia,_ " Ichigo sighed. Byakuya had moved to sit in his lap, gazing at the stars with his silver eyes reflecting the moon. "Now that your here, though, I'll let you on something."

" _What is that?_ "

" _Alucard has taken something from me that I will not have back for a long while. I was hoping you could help me punish him._ "


	4. Hollowness of Souls

Waiting.

That's all he seemed to do now-a-days. Waiting for something, anything to happen. He swirled his wine and watched the red liquid almost spill over the edge. His coffin called him, telling him to rest his boredom away. He looked next to him to find his friend's chair empty. He had watched Death break down in front of the other reaper, cry and say 'they're here, they're real' over and over into the other's arms.

This unnerved him. Death had been so cold, emotionless when it came to his duty. He had always been a bit softer around the No-Life King, but never like he had been. Something had cracked and he truly wanted to know what.

On a different matter, his master had hired some mercenaries, the Wild Geese if he remembered correctly. He wanted to know who they were, but he had to wait for the right moment.

"Alucard, you can't go up there," Walter stated, crossing his arms.

His senses picked up sounds from his master's office, and that was his cue.

"Alucard!"

 **0oo00oo0**

Pip, who had just been thrown across the room by the busty blond's finger- her _finger_ , damnit!- rubbed his head.

"So your saying she really is a vampire?"

"Damn right she is," Alucard stepped in through the wall, pausing halfway out for his own enjoyment of the looks on their faces. "Police Girl might be the lowest of the low, but a vampire is still a vampire."

"I'm so sorry, Sir. I really did try and stop him. As a warning, he proceeded to tilt every painting on the way here," Walter huffed. Integra groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose behind her glasses.

"And if you two are vampires, who's zhat over there?" Pip question the Lord of Night, pointing to a seemingly abandoned corner. Alucard looked and smirked. _Oh_ , **him**.

This was going to be good.

"So your saying you can see him? How odd. Not many can," Integra inquired. Pip just looked at her, then to his comrades. They shook their heads; so they couldn't see him. "Do you really think that he would let just anyone wander around looking at him?"

"So, he's here, then?" Walter asked, blinking and looking around.

"Ah, yes, I forgot that you couldn't see him, Walter. Yes he is here, the other one," Integra clarified.

"So who is he?" Pip questioned, irritation clear in his tone.

"That is for us to know and for you to find out. Though, when you do find out, it will be to late to tell anyone," Alucard cackled at his own inside joke, the being in the corner shaking his head.

" _I don't see how he can deal with you._ "

Alucard cackled a bit more, watching as the room grew colder from his words. The smell of death settled in the air, the oblivious humans looking for some kind of draft.

"Well, holy Hell," Pip shook his head at the most unbelievable shit that had been thrown at him. A chuckle from Alucard at the irony of his words, he continued. "Of all the crap that haz happened today, I wouldn't be surprised if he was the reaper."

The room got colder, and Pip's eyes widened. "I was right, wazn't I?" Everyone tensed and the steel eyes of the Light Reaper rolled.

" _At least some of the living are somewhat intelligent,_ " Byakuya chided. Alucard shook his head in amusement.

"Now that introductions settled, a rather interesting letter arrived for you, Sir Integra," Walter informed, a knowing smirk on his lips. Integra took the letter and read the messenger.

"From Vatican's special operations, Division Thirteen, the Iscariot organization, Enrico Maxwell," she read off, dread filling her every word just as much as her deep loathing. "What do they want?"

" _Ah, so these are the people guarding your tomb, my friend?_ " Death strolled in, no one sure from where. " _Let us hope that they are up to it, yeah?_ " Brown eyes traveled over the humans that are to guard the Hellsing Mansion. Amber mixed quickly with steel and then traveled to the deep green of the French captain.

"And who are you?" Pip asked.

"Another of those who cannot be seen by dogs," Alucard smirked, indignant shouts coming from the Geese.

"Good, good. Now then," Walter instructed, letting Integra leave to prepare for her meeting with the enemy. "We have a few rules in Hellsing. Rule one," a gloved finger went up as he went, "don't go in the basement. Unless of course," he pointed at Alucard, "you want to be eaten."

"M-Master, you wouldn't really... e-eat them, would you?" Seras asked, his big, blue eyes wide.

"Depends on if they disturb me," Alucard chuckled, smirk growing at the look of horror.

"Rule two: try not to disturb Sir Integra unless needed. Sir Hellsing is a busy woman and has quite the temper. It would be wise for you not to anger her.

"Anything else?"

"Simple things. Don't wander to far and call Sir Integra 'Sir'. She hates it when people call her 'Miss'," Walter chuckled.

 **0oo00oo0**

The darkness lapped at him, welcoming him into the blackness. He let his glamour fall, the engraving in his flesh making themselves known. His empty eyes were closed, but the only telling was that the absence of the white sphere that served as a pupil. The moonlight shivered over his tanned, cold skin, frightened in the face of the Moon Slayer.

White orbs appeared again, looking at the inky emptiness that has been calling his name for a long time. The large pine tried to catch him with their long, twisted fingers, only for him to slip through them like water. Nothing mattered anymore. It was only him; him and the darkness.

His lizard friend crawled out of the trees, his size different from cat to a tiger. It prowled next to him, watching his back. It's six glowing eyes blinked in their own rhythm, seemingly disconnected from each other. The flowers that grew from his flesh seemed open slightly and take in the night. The moon was full, it's face lighting him up even through the trees.

" _Do you feel it, Doragon? The night is young and calling out to us,_ " Death sighed. His cloak became shredded, his bare feet hovering above the ground. His long, dawn strands flowed in the nonexistent wind. The shadow dragon sat next to his friend.

' **Come on, King. You can let loose now. The Earth is safe, we have Moon Beam back! Let's let loose!** ' Shirosaki cheered.

'I agree, Ichigo. It's time you let it all out,' Zangetsu's low voice spoke, soothing out any worry in his wielder's psyche. Ichigo sighed as all his access energy roll off his body in waves, letting his muscles relax. He closed his eyes, the white pupils disappearing instead of his lids falling, letting the feeling wash over him.

" _What are you doing?_ " a voice echoed, but Ichigo didn't need his eyes open to know his old enemy.

" _Washing it away_ ," Dawned Death responded, white dots reappearing and shifting to the side. Black hair blended into the night and shadow and the shadow-lizard sat next to him as a guard. " _You know, you haven't showed me your face,_ " a smirk accompanied the remark.

" _Why should I show you?_ " was the retort.

" _Please?_ "

" _No._ "

Ichigo resorted to playing dirty.

" _I'll tell the kitchens to make you those sugar buns you like so much._ "

Silver eyes narrowed.

" _But they can't see you._ "

" _Doesn't mean I can't have Lady Hellsing tell Walter._ "

" _You are cheating._ " A smirk met the comment; Byakuya noticed how pointed his teeth were now. " _Fine, I'll give it a try._ " True to his word, Byakuya pulled his energy and made it slip and peel off the glamour that he unconsciously put up. Ichigo watched in fascination as engravings in his friends skin came to life.

It looked like he had chains crawling over his skin. Heavy, metal links slithered up the sides of his face, seemingly constricting his head. Ichigo was reminded of the Hell Chains that constricted his own arm. His eyes were opposites, pure white with black pupils.

" _Come on, let it all out!_ " Ichigo goaded. Narrow eyes rolled, but the surge left a rush going down Ichigo's spine. Much like himself, he now hovered, too divine to touch the soiled ground. Chains wrapped his being, covered by ragged, white cloak. His power raced through him and Byakuya couldn't help but awe at himself. " _Don't you feel better?_ "

" _I feel so... powerful._ "

" **Isn't it amazing?** " Shirosaki smirked, appearing and eyeing the Captain of the Sixth with a leer. " **You know, you look really good in chains.** " This comment earned him a wack on the head. He still cackled, rubbing the growing knot in his head. Ichigo floated gently over to the newly awakened Grim and brushed his knuckles over his cheek.

" _See? We are now together and part of my family has returned to me. Too much to ask for,_ " Ichigo whispered to him.

" _That is so selfish,_ " Byakuya smirked. " _Finally, you think of yourself._ "

Ichigo huffed, pouting childishly, before he straitened out again.

" _You know, I've been here a while. I've learn something,_ " Ichigo spoke tiredly. Byakuya moved a bit closer to him to hear. " _Everyone dies. I knew this already, but in my time here, it's been drilled into me. It was so painful... Is it bad that I don't feel anything now?_ " He sounded haunted, someone who had seen too much.

" _Getting use to it never makes it easier, Ichigo. Only makes us numb._ "

Ichigo growled and bared sharpened teeth. Wanting to comfort his friend, he wrapped his arms around the ex-Substitute Shinigami. There was only so much the once teen could do to help his sanity, and if he were honest, it was his time with the count that had helped him the most. That violent, ruthless count that has slain so many innocent.

" _You know, Alucard is simple once spend five-hundred years with him,_ " Ichigo chuckle. " _You'll warm up to him eventually._ "

" _Oh, joy._ "


	5. Mah Bois

Hey guys...

Imma be really blunt here.

 ** _God fucking damn._**

I was reading the reviews and it felt like I was being struck **blows** , not advice. Some were just hate, which I understand. This book took a smooth turn for the worst.

I fixed it! I think...

I hope this re-vamp is up to your standards... and I'm truly sorry for how horrible it turned out. I only realized after reading reviews how... _stupid..._ it seemed...

I'm sorry...

Oh, a shout out to mah boi, Angel Wolf.

Dude... Ain't gonna lie. You inspired the hell outta me. Thank you so much, my man. There is a lot of... Degrading shit posted on this book and it honstly depressed me.

I'm a _highschool student_ who is having a bit of fun writing. I read so many books on here that create this **_spark_** that wont go away unless I write. I'm sorry for not meeting your standards, and to the people who commented but weren't douches about it...

Thank you. You've made me a better writer amd hopefully a better person.

To everyone who spewed hate and didn't even have the courtesy to tell me what you disliked...

Skrew the haters, am I right?

I shouldn't let them bring me down like it did. Thank you to everyone that stuck through to this.

I am writing another chapter, guys, so hold tight.


End file.
